Lost Memories
by joygrl49
Summary: A mysterious girl comes back to Konoha, meets Naruto and his friends...and you think that's all. But what's her strange connection with Sasuke. Spoilers OC SasuXOC
1. Suria

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story.

The snow blanketed Konoha's crowded streets while Christmas lingered everywhere around the air. Today was the perfect night to finish their last minute shopping.

The lights of the buildings reflected against the face of a young girl. She looked tired but happy. Nobody seemed to pay attention to her although she was a very important person. Well, she will be.

A purple-stone necklace hung around her thin neck and dangled down to her heart. It shined brightly enough to blind anyone that looked directly at it.

A blonde lay stiffly on his bed. The covers were already on the floor with his leg tangled up in them. A little bit of drool lay near his mouth but was wiped away when the boy pulled the covers up over his head. A loud ringing filled his ears and from under the covers you can hear mumbling.

The red alarm clock was hit as punishment for waking Naruto from his deep sleep. "Stupid alarm clock," Naruto mumbled, still half-asleep. He looked out the window and saw the sun was just rising.

Naruto walked solemnly to his counter, obviously not realizing what day it was. He grabbed a bowl and a fork from his drawers and sat back down to the table. Naruto tried to scoop up something in his bowl but missed. _What? What's going on? Why can't I scoop up the food? Oh, there's nothing in it. _

Suddenly, a loud knock tremored through the whole house. "Naruto!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here this early?" Naruto asked.

"Eh? It's not early. It's already 11. Plus it's Christmas. Now, let me in!" Sakura confided.

_Christmas? Today's Christmas? Oh my god, today's Christmas!_

Naruto practically jumped to the door to let Sakura in. And the first thing he received was a big hug. "Sa-sakura-chan," Naruto stammered.

"That's my present to you," Sakura said.

"Oh, thanks. Guess what? I got a present for you too!" Naruto sprinted to his room and grabbed the small box that wasn't wrapped very well. He than ran back to Sakura who had taken a seat next to the empty bowl.

"Here," Naruto handed the package to Sakura, "It's not very good but…"

Sakura unwrapped the present and gaped. "Naruto," she whispered.

"It's that picture. Of Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, you, and me," Naruto said quietly.

"Thanks," Sakura was on the verge of tears but quickly wiped them away.

The purple-necklace girl walked tiredly to her old house. Hoping that nothing changed, she opened the door to find everything the same. _Thank god. I thought someone might've…_

"Suria, you're back?" Asked a deep voice.

"Hn?"

"It's been such a long time!"

"Uh…yea."

"Can you please say more than two words?"

"I guess." Said the girl then she started giggling. "Kashi, you haven't changed much either, have you?"

Kakashi came out of the shadows. His eyes were turned into an upside down 'U' which indicated he was smiling. His hand was holding his 'Icha Icha Paradise' book.

"I also see that you still read that book of yours."

"Ahh… Miss Suria still has that witty mouth of hers."

"I expected a welcome back…"

"You think people will welcome you back?"

"I- no."

"It doesn't matter because I'm welcoming you back. Now where do you want to go?"

"Uhhh… I know! Ichiraku Raman!"

Naruto and Sakura walked side-by-side, heading to Ichiraku together. Snow was piling down on the small village and if you listened closely, you could hear the "Thank you daddy! Thank you mommy!" coming from inside the cozy homes.

Christmas was definitely one of Naruto's favorite holidays. I mean who didn't like Christmas. Even if you were Jewish or something, you couldn't help but feel good under the light. You can't help but enjoy the carolers coming to your house each year and you can't help but love the air around you. You felt like no one can hurt you, no one can bring you down.

_It's a feeling of pure joy, _Naruto thought.

When they reached the ramen bar, no one was there except for a silver haired man and a black-pony tailed girl. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed, happy to see his teacher at the shop without him forcing him to be.

Said man and girl turned around but saw nothing. "Kakashi sensei! Over here!" screamed an excited Sakura. They turned around to face their food again and saw Naruto and Sakura sitting at the table with them.

"_Kakashi-sensei_," Sakura said in a ooo-who's-she kind of tone, " _who's she_?"

"This is Suria, my old friend."

"Old friend? She doesn't look much older than us. Plus, Kakashi, I never thought you liked…younger girls," Naruto inquired.

"Naruto, did I _say _I liked her in that way? And plus, she's twelve which is just about your age."

"Yea, I'm his old ANBU buddy," Suria smiled.

"A-ANBU?"

**Right, this chapter is filled with nonsense. No worries, it gets moving along next chapter although I include every detail possible. Eh…you'll see.**


	2. The Past

Just to let you know, I'm, for some reason, really happy today so I'm updating. But yea, thanks for the reviews. They were all so nice and sweet. So as a present, here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of it's characters but I do own Suria which is part of my vivid imagination.

_Obsidian orbs sank into gray ones. The seemed tired and sad but filled with emptiness at the same time. It wasn't the usual look the old man expected from the peppy, young girl. The girl's eyes always seemed to bring out the brightside of people even if they lived a miserable life but now, the guilt-filled eyes, seemed to bring down a person who took the slightest glance. _

"_Obaa-san…" was the weak voice of the sad girl, "help me." Tears streamed down her pale face and made their way to a dirt-covered shirt. Staining the used-to-be-strong cloth, she quickly wiped them away._

"_I-I can't help you. I would get arrested and who knows…killed. Hide! Hide now Suria!" He screamed._

"_Uh…Mm." Replied said girl. Imagine being stuck in a situation where it was life-or-death. Where no one wanted to help you, even if they were one of your closest friends. You realize than, you can't trust anyone and no one can trust you. Even if you were a 4-year old girl._

Suria quickly sat up in bed. The covers seemed to be kicked to the side and sweat was beaded around her face. A glance at the clock and she realized it was time to get up. _"It may be early but then I can get a head-start," _she thought. Always the future in mind.

Suria carefully slipped out of bed and made her way to the shower. The warm water hitting her pure, pale skin sent shivers down her spine. She thought to herself the times where she lived in the Shiori clan mansion.

Yay! Flashback!

_A young Suria ran around her large room in search of her teddy. Teddy always sat at her bed's foot and was on the look-out for "intruders". But today, Teddy wasn't there. _

_Coming to a sudden halt, she remembered setting Teddy on the kitchen stool where she left him to run around with Tet. Tet's her older brother. She was now running at hyper-speeds to rescue her Teddy from the evil clutches of the women's bath house where his innocent mind would become impure. The woman's bath house is where they wash the clothes. _

"_Ahh! Teddy, I'm coming!" she screamed as she was lifted up into the arms of her big, but gentle father. _

"_Teddy is safe my Suria. Calm yourself. We have guests tonight and this behavior will not be tolerated," Suria gave him her but-I'm-so-adorable look and instantly he broke down, "but… if you do behave, I'll be sure to let you have extra dessert."_

_Suria smiled her full of brightness smile and went on to look for Teddy. A little calmer now that he was safe. When she turned back to ask where exactly he was, her father had disappeared without a trace._

_That whole thing was completely off topic. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. _

Once out of that warmth-filled shower, Suria turned to the gloom filled day. It wasn't literally "gloom-filled". The day was bright as it could be and the sun was shining so brightly that one glance could blind you. The birds chirped their spring songs and kids' laughter although it's only like 5 in the morning filled the clean, crisp air.

"_Shit," _Suria thought, "_this is going to be another miserable day." _

Walking solemnly to her room, she sat down on her small mat. I'm sorry, someone inform me on this, do Japanese people sleep on those flat mats or mattresses? A sigh of relief escaped her thin rose-colored lips. Her Teddy still sat near the foot of the bed. Suria quickly stood up and changed into her usual attire.

She slipped on her white dress which was decorated with black strips. The strips swerved around her collar, armpit, and the bottom of the dress. Her wet hair stained the pure white so she tied it up in a low ponytail. Slipping on her ninja protective shoes, she noticed how everything in her room was placed out of order.

Remembering the other day when she found Kakashi in her house to greet her, she realized he must've messed around her belongings. _"Kakashi, I'll kill that bastard." _her inner-demon growled.(1)

Once again, Sakura and Naruto were left to ponder where Kakashi was and what his excuse was this time. "Typical Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said calmly although her inner-self was screaming and ranting about how Kakashi was… imagine it yourself, I don't feel like writing it in.

Suddenly a dark shadow was cast where Naruto was standing. "Kakashi-sensei! You're late…again!" Both shouted from below.

Kakashi raised one of his hands, the other one, busy holding his prized Icha Icha Paradise book. "Oy, Naruto, Sakura. I was busy helping a old wo-," before Kakashi could finish his excuse, Naruto and Sakura started raving about how he was a big, masked liar.

Kakashi's eye turned into an upside down "U" showing that he was smiling. _"They may be annoying sometimes, but I'm glad they're my students." _

Finally, the day dragged on with the usual. Training, Raman, and more training. This boring routine seemed to catch on to Kakashi who had read up to a slow point a point without 'action'. and decided to make a change.

"Naruto. Sakura. We're going to see my friend. She's probably training right now. Knowing her," Kakashi mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Eh? We're not going to see that old grouch, are we?" Naruto whined.

"Oh, the one who's having an affair with Kakashi-sensei," Sakura complied back.

Kakashi stopped, dead in his tracks. "Naruto, she's only your age. 12. And Sakura, I'M NOT DATING HER!"

Both Naruto and Sakura both sank into their shells while Kakashi carried on like nothing happened. "When did Kakashi-sensei become so spazzy?" Sakura asked, under her breath.

Naruto shrugged it off. He had to admit, the girl he met the other day didn't seem mean or ugly. She actually seemed rather nice and was quite pretty. He now regretted saying she was an old grouch, giving Kakashi and Sakura the wrong idea.

Little did he know, this girl was related to his lost cause, one way or another.

Ok, so this chapter didn't speed up much. I felt like I was in my writing mood today so what the heck. Suria may seem like a grouch in this chapter but she's not a morning person like many others I know. Shush, Amber and Mary who've seen me in the morning at 5.

(1): Suria's from the Shiori Clan. They posses a demon that is carried on to the main branch's son. But, for some reason, it was inherited by Suria who is talented because she has this demon and a powerful necklace. Uh…you'll see later in the series. )


	3. The Start of a Newer Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of it's characters but I do own Suria who is part of my vivid imagination.

I've decided to do another chapter since I'm still in my writing mood.

Just to let you know, these marks mean I'm saying something. Me, the author.

One large shadow and two smaller ones following the larger one, appeared through the glistening forest light. She recognized the one with spiky hair. _"The blond…from yesterday. What was his name? Um… Nutaro. Something close to that." _The shadows disappeared and out came the blond, Kakashi, and a pink-haired girl.

"Hi… Kakashi-san, Nutaro-kun, and um…," she quickly glanced up as a pink blossom drifted down with the breeze, "Sakura-chan. Nice to see you all today."

Naruto seemed embarrassed to have his name not remembered. Usually he would've yelled it out to the world but around her, it all seemed different.

"It's…Naruto," Naruto corrected her shyly. I've gone crazy.

"Ahh… that's right. Naruto. Gomen. I've been crazed these days, you know. Have you ever woken up to find your best friend gone?" Suria, who was happy before, turned solemn.

"Yea actually. Sasuke…"

"Sasuke-kun?" Suria's face seemed to brighten up, "_You_ know Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura looked at this strange girl, confused. Kakashi seemed worried that Naruto would say something about Sasuke that would wake the girl up to face the harsh facts of reality. She would have to suffer more than she did when she was younger.

Naruto sat across the table from Suria, next to Kakashi. Sakura was next to Suria who was in a deep conversation with Naruto. Kakashi just read his book, skipping his slow part and reading on to the speedy parts. A snicker or two would come up as he read an exciting part of the perverted book. Sakura tried to listen on to the conversation but couldn't keep up. Her mind drifted back and forth on Sasuke.

"So where is Sasuke-kun now?" Suria asked Naruto curiously.

"He's in the Sound Village with Orichimaru. You know Orichimaru, right? The snake-teme?" Naruto questioned.

Suria nodded and turned back to her untouched Raman. "Naruto… ho-how was Sasuke when I left him?"

"He was a grump. My enemy. Always having the smug face on about avenging his clan. Pretending he was better than everyone around him," Naruto answered.

"Of course, that's so like him," Suria laughed, remembering the first time she met him.

Flashback baby!

_A black haired girl with black eyes that traced the water's edges sat peacefully on the edge of the dock. Her hand gripped the wood tightly while her eyes were flooding with tears. It had been a week since her whole clan was destroyed. All because…all because Konoho didn't trust them. _

_Not being able to hold back the tears anymore, she let them all out. Suria buried her head in her knees and, force of habit, wrapped her arms around them. She cried for what seemed like eternity until she heard footsteps approaching. _

_Suria glanced back to see a raven haired duck butt haired boy look down at where she was. His obsidian eyes matched hers and she wondered if she had been in the Uchiha Clan, which had also been destroyed. And right as she was, the crest was imprinted on the back of his black shirt._

_He smiled a sad smile toward her direction but she could sense it was fake. It was easy to tell, she had put up her own mask over the past week after all. He glanced down at the seat next to Suria and she nodded. Signaling it was okay for him to sit down next to her._

_They both just sat there, over the peaceful ripples of water and under the shining sunlight. Without words, both children understood the hardships of what they've each gone through. It was a bond that was unspoken. A friendship that developed because of their pasts or presents. It was enough for both girl and boy to look on the other side and to find that other people also suffered their misery. And at the moment, you can feel a spark of happiness ignited. That loneliness somehow died down and you can feel at peace again. _

_What felt like eternity, finally ended, Suria turned to the little obsidian-eyed boy who seemed deep in thought. Once those thoughts subsided and he came back to reality, both stared deep into each other's souls. "Hi. My name's uh…Suria."_

"_Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," the boy said with a small smile plastered on his pale face. By this time, the moon had risen and had covered up the piercing sun. _

"_From the Uchiha Clan? I heard what happened…," she looked down, feeling like she had said something wrong._

"_Yea, aniki…, what clan are you from?" Sasuke asked curiously._

"_The Shiori Clan. The one that was destroyed by…villagers. I-I was the only one left," Suria barely choked the words out. Tears started to form again and drifted slowly down her pale cheeks and into the reflecting water. _

"_I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized although he had nothing to apologize for, "I know how you feel."_

_Both kids weren't talkative, both kids weren't social, and both kids had not even one friend but…for some reason, Sasuke didn't hold back and neither did Suria. Both cried their poor, little hearts out. They cried out what had been hidden for so many days and weeks, they cried for the misery they had to suffer. _

_The next day was a sun shining day. With birds chirping and kids playing. Everything seemed right. Sasuke and Suria sat at the dock again but, this time, it wasn't sad. Wasn't sad at all. Sasuke showed her his fire breathing skills and Suria showed him her skills. I'll get into her skills later. A start of a beautiful friendship._

"Oy, Suru, arb you listening du wut I'm saying?" Naruto asked while slurping down his Raman.

"Yes, yes I'm listening. Go on," Suria replied.

"I asked you a question."

"What? Oh, um…," Suria stuttered. '_Never daydream when a blabbermouth is talking to you,' she thought._

Naruto gave Suria his Yea-right-liar look. "I asked you how did you know Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-kun-," Suria was interrupted by Naruto once again.

"Why do you call him that? You're not, you know? You know?" Naruto was doing a hand signal to try to show Suria what he was talking about.

"No, I don't know."

"You know. 'Together.'"

"Oh…no we weren't. We were just good friends. Kinda like you and Sakura. Anyway, Sasuke and I met when we were both four. Our pasts were similar and we kind of just clicked. Than I went to the academy with him but we were separated into different classes. I graduated when I was 8, became a jounin when I was 10. Then I went to the ANBU. Left when I was 11 and went on a mission for 6 months," she explained.

Naruto look at her than gaped. "How did-did you become…."

"Easy. I trained with Tsuande-sensei. She taught me medical treatments and also because of my clan's special power…"

When Sakura heard Suria say 'Tsunade, medical treatment' she instantly rose up from her chair. "You train with Tsunade?"

"I _trained _with Tsunade. She taught me a lot but than she and Shizune left. And I left on my mission. But now I'm back and before I know it, everything's changed," Suria's face changed from excited to gloomy.

"Talk about mood swings," Naruto whispered to Kakashi sensei. Both snickered. Suddenly, a fist came crashing up against Naruto's chin.

"How dare you! You little rude brat! I can beat you up in 5 seconds. Hmph." Suria stood up, crossed her arms, and glared down at her victim.

"Looks like she inherited the super strengths from Tsunade too," Kakashi commented. A cold glare, much like Sasuke's, arose from Suria's obsidian orbs.

"I'm tired," she said, "I think I'm going back home." Stifling a yawn, she pulled Naruto up and left off in a flash. A moment's pause and than came Kakashi's new news!

"Sakura, Naruto. She's going to be your newest teammate!" Kakashi clapped his hands together and smiled.

Naruto started complaining about how having two Sakura's was going to leave him dead while Kakashi went back to his Icha Icha Paradise book. They didn't, however, notice Sakura and her unusual behavior. Not a word was spoken from her expect when she was suddenly surprised. Literally, the green eyed monster pops up.

**The stupid line things that I put in to tell you when there's a scene change disappears every time I upload it onto fan fiction so I'll put squiggles from now on. D**


	4. Long Lost Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of it's characters but I do own Suria who is part of my vivid imagination.

**I'm discontinuing this story. **

_Sasuke raised his right hand and shouted, "Suria!" His best friend sat on the edge of the dock, swinging her legs back and forth while humming a little tune. _

_Hearing the voice of Sasuke, Suria raced to his side. She greeted him with a warm smile while they walked. "Suria, I heard you're graduating today," Sasuke said._

_Suria bobbed her head up and down. "Sasuke, don't worry. You're number one in your class. I'm sure you'll graduate soon," an assuring smile graced her face once again and Sasuke couldn't help but put that jealousy aside to be happy for her._

"_Mmh. I'm sure too," Sasuke said, "Did you meet your sensei yet?" _

"_Uh…yea. She's a little scary," Suria blushed a deep red, "she said, she said, well I corrected her today and…well…she told me off."_

"_Oh. Make sure you get on good terms with your sensei," Sasuke advised her._

"_Of course. Anyway, she's got a mean punch. Never get near her when's she mad. That's the only thing I have to say." Both children laughed and headed their way into the village. It was around 6 and restaurants awaited them. _

"_Where to go tonight? Oh, I know. Let's go to Ichiraku Raman!"_

"_I-chi-raku Raman? I've never been there before," Suria said._

"_Serious? My family and I went there all the time. It's really good. Come on!" Sasuke ran off in a jiffy and Suria struggled to catch up with him although it only took her a minute or two._

Suria stared at her new teammates. How did she, an elite jounin, become stuck with two genins and a perverted sensei. "Kakashi-," she started.

"Sensei," Kakashi corrected her.

"Sensei," she mumbled under her breath, "can we train now? We don't have any missions? Nothing?"

"Oh no, we have a Rank-A mission," Kakashi tried to lighten up the mood.

"Really?" Suria asked, excited.

"Nope," Kakashi chuckled for a second before he found a bowl of miso soup on his head. It dripped down onto his book and a scream pervaded throughout the whole restaurant. "My book! My poor book!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Suria all shook their heads. How pathetic was their teacher really? "He's pathetic, perverted, and paranoid. To sum him up, he's the three P's," Suria commented.

Naruto cracked up while Sakura glared Sakura, glaring? at both of them. A smile cracked onto Suria's face but she quickly wiped it off. The joke itself wasn't that funny. She'd been saying that ever since she met Kakashi. But Naruto reminded her so much of when Sasuke was younger. Unfortunately, hearing what Naruto had said, Sasuke had obviously changed--a lot.

I want to point this out to you now before I forget but have you realized Sasuke's name, split up, sounds like, Sauce, kay. Hehe, sorry for interrupting you.

Suria sighed and decided to turn to Naruto, "Naruto. Um…this might be a sensitive subject but I was just…wondering about…Sasuke's girlfriends."

Sakura turned around, she tried to hear what Naruto was saying but the crowd was droning him out. For once, she wanted to listen to Naruto but something was in the way.

Naruto burst out in laughter, "Sasuke was loved and was lusted by every girl possible--including Sakura-chan." Suria's mouth opened in shock but closed it quickly before anyone could notice. After all, talented ninja never show off their weaknesses.

"So, Sakura…," Suria began.

Naruto, once again, burst out in laughter. Sakura was going to hit him but stopped herself when he continued, "Sasuke pushed everyone away. He never seemed to like even one girl he met except for that time Sakura hugged him. I'm sure he's protective about her but more in a brotherly way."

When Sakura heard this, she became sadder. That was the truth and she already knew it. But for Naruto to have even figured it out, it must've been obvious.

Suria seemed to heave a sigh of relief. Well, that's what Sakura thought. "Why? Do _you_ like him?" Sakura asked, out of the blue.

Suria looked shocked. She stumbled on her words, "I-I um…I-of course not! I was just wondering about his love life. Wait, no, that doesn't sound right." She heaved another sigh and continued, "What I mean is that I just was curious."

I love my flashbacks!

_Suria looked up into the white of the moon. It reflected in the water and she could see the little ripples. She smiled, a true smile this time. Sasuke sat next to her, this was their last day together until she came back. Of course, they didn't know it would be much longer. "Sasuke, I'll miss you." _

_Sasuke looked deep into the eyes of his best friend. "I'll miss you too." By that time, Suria was already tearing and sniffling while Sasuke was trying to hold back. That didn't work too well when finally he was on the verge of tears. _

_Suria could hear the birds chirping already. She sighed, it was already dawn. "Sasuke, promise…promise me that'll you'll always be here for me." She choked out the last words but when Sasuke smiled, she was sure he understood what she meant. _

"_I promise," Sasuke whispered._

_Sasuke pushed the hair out of Suria's face. Tears were streaming down his face now. He leaned down and Suria could feel the warmth of Sasuke's lips. It was a sweet, chaste kiss that meant so much. _

_Suria could feel something burning in her heart as she kissed back. When it finally broke off, both stared at each other's eyes. A twinkling in each. "Bye, Sasuke," Suria whispered. Her hand slipped from his grip and she stood up. As she walked away, Sasuke touched his lips and whispered, "Goodbye, Suria."_

**Short and…short. Like I said, I'm putting this story on hiatus. Maybe I'll work on Sand's Treasure or my fiction press stuff, I don't know. In the summer, when school's all over, I'll possible start it…depends. **


End file.
